New Home
by PsychiticSprings
Summary: A girl named Rae escapes from her prison of a house and falls into the underground, where she meets the many characters of Underfell.
1. Decision

**A/N This is a chapter series and I will try to upload every Saturday at 4:00 (P.M. Central Time or Eastern Time 5:00) If I'm not able to get a story at that time or not on Saturday, please don't hurt me. *Hides* Okay, So if I** **accidentally** **don't post then I'll post at the same time on Sunday, but if it I plan to be away, I'll get it out right before I leave. I hope you like my first story!**

"Don't you use that tone with me, missy!" Dad shouted. We always argued. It was pretty much part of our daily routine now.

"Yeah. And you're going to kill all monsters like you and your stupid AMD buddies want to. You guys are so cruel! You big butt-heads," I retorted. I have no clue why I had added the "big butt-heads" part, it sounded better in my head.

"Rachel Bay Faber! You are grounded for good! And tomorrow evening you will apologize to my co-workers at the Anti-Monster-Department whether you like it or not!" Dad fumed, his face was beet red purely from anger, and he tried to act menacing but was failing miserably.

I sighed and clutched my locket protectively like I always have. Why does he hate monsters? And if he did from the start, why did he marry Mom? Mom had always loved monsters, had even mingled and talked among them as if she were one. That was the reason she had been killed in the war. She tried to make peace, she had helped defend the monsters. A few of the other humans had shot her while she was waving her white flag high. She had tried her hardest, and that was what I admired about her. Some day, I wanted to leave and go find the monsters and be just like my mom. I wanted to break the barrier and free the monsters so we could all live in harmony.

I marched to my room with my head held high and called over my shoulder, "And by the way, it's Rae, not Rachel. And I'll say anything you want me to, but I _definitely_ won't mean it. Ciao!"

The next morning we drove to the office building of the AMD, which is where Dad works. I apologized to his co-workers, no matter how evil they were. All I did was let my mouth do the talking for me and let my eyes wander around their offices. Each one had the same glossy oak desk with the same brand and version computer and plant in the corner. The same exact shaggy brown carpet, wall paper, ceiling-fan, it was pretty boring, though a few of them had a coffee maker, tea brewer, blah, blah, blah. Of course I knew all this, what the offices looked like, this wasn't actually the first time that I have had to "apologize" to Dad's co-workers. They didn't really care if I apologized or not, and neither did I.

The ride back home was _atrocious,_ and that's an understatement.

I was holding on to the locket hanging around my neck like usual and suddenly Dad had decided to put his two cents in.

"Why do you always hold that stupid locket?"

Okay, let's get this straight, this locket has lots of sentimental value to me, And to some it may be stupid, but to me it's not, and Dad should know why. The fact that he knows why it's not a"stupid locket" to me really sent me over the edge. "What is wrong with you?" I frowned, genuinely curious.

"Rachel-" he began, "Rae," I said, "It's Rae." " _Rae_ ," he continued, "You know I'm not the one who has anger issues and insomnia, you are. We've discussed this already."

"No, I mean why do you think my locket is stupid? You know very well that it's not stupid, it's perfect. Plus, Mom's the one who gave it to me, that alone makes it awesome," I shot back.

"Don't you dare bring your freak of a mother into this! She was a lying bi-" he cut himself off, "Traitor, I mean traitor. It's just as true though. You're just as much as a freak as your mother is! Those vile creatures she called friends tried to kill us! They should all be dead by now," he hollered.

I took a deep breath and tried to act calm, though inside I was about to boil over with anger. "Dad, I am not a freak. Please do not call me that. And Mom was not a freak either. I love Mom and miss her very much," I said with a straight face. I used those calm-down strategies from school sparsely, but I knew I was already in big trouble, like usual, and I didn't want to push it. "Very, very, very much," I added for good measure.

"Well I don't," He stated, "In fact, I'm glad she's dead."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. A sickening silence that made me scared to even move. When we finally got home, I walked to my room and crashed on my bed to contemplate life for a bit. I did this frequently.

I lay in my bed, sheets and blankets under me and the ceiling above. The comforting darkness surrounding me with open arms that seem to wrap me in a warm embrace, just like Mom had. I began my contemplating session and closed my eyes. Soon the thoughts started to roll into my mind.

 _I wish I could just go away. I wish I wasn't here. Why did Mom leave? I loved her, and she just dissapeared. How could she just leave me like that? Why does Dad treat me like he does? I can't handle this. I don't belong. I hate myself. Everyone else hates me. My dad does. I do. I need to escape. I need to leave. But what will Dad say? What would my Mom say. Does it matter? She's not here anymore. I just…_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Then another. And another. _Deep breaths. I need to decide. Should I go? Should I stay?_ My locket glowed brightly. I sat up and my Shiny, heart-shaped soul floated from my chest and suspended in air as if by invisible wires like those magic tricks for kids. The light rose glow lit up my room. I heard footsteps outside my door and tried my hardest to calm down. My heartbeat slowed, My soul went back into my chest and I quickly tucked myself into my covers.

"Rachel?" My dad asked as he pushed open the door to my room. Why does he never knock? "I'm sure you know how much trouble you're in."

I tried to ignore the fact that he called me Rachel. "Yeah. I guess so."

"You guess so?" He asked, confused.

"That's what i said, isn't it? Did I not speak loud enough?"

He sighed, "Rachel, you spoke loud enough, alright? Just let me talk."

"Just let me sleep, I'm tired, we can discuss this in the morning."

I turned around as he walked out shaking his head. I had a decision to make. Should I run away and rid myself of Dad? Or should I stay and not get in bigger trouble? I punched the pillow into a better shape. I'll think about tonight. I wouldn't get any sleep anyways, so I might as well make my insomnia useful.

 **gesdA/N This took me way longer than it should have, I'll make these longer if we get enough reviews. Hope you like it, though I know it was really short. Remember, stay psychotic**


	2. Late

**I needed to stay steady. I couldn't fall, not now. I walked cautiously along the fallen tree that stretched over the canyon next our home in Arizona.**

 _ **Focus.**_ **I told myself.** _ **One foot after the other, heel to toe, right, left, right, left.**_ **I was about two thirds along the log when it suddenly shattered from right under my feet, sending me and any remains of the tree flying down into the deep depths of the canyon. My hair was streaming up in front of me, blocking my vision. My jacket flew off as I plummeted down. All I could do was flail my arms, scream bloody murder, but no one would hear me. My dad was at work, my mom was gone forever, I would just fall to my death, screaming. Was this really how it would end?**

 _No,_ **echoed a voice. A voice that sounded familiar, too familiar…** _You won't end like this, you can't end like this, not for me._

 _ **Too bad,**_ **I thought,** _ **I've been falling for a while, I'll hit the canyon bottom in about, 3… 2… 1…**_ **but it never happened. I wasn't on ground, though. I was still in the air, my hair still a tangled mess in front of my face. I struggled to get out of this position. The second I moved I started to float like I was in space. I spun in circles until I drifted to a small handhold in the side of the canyon.**

 _Look this way,_ **I wheeled in the direction of the voice, but I went too far and had to stop myself from endlessly spinning. And there she was. The person I had longed for the previous eight years of my life, my mom. And there I was, speechless, dumbstruck, scared even. This was a dream come true. This was torture. She had been there and suddenly, she wasn't. I was mad, madder than I had ever been before. Mad at her.**

 ****" **You!" I sobbed, "I can't believe you! How dare you have the nerve to come back here! How dare you have the nerve to leave…" Tears started streaming down my face and I did my best to try and curl up into a ball in mid air.**

 _Shh… It will be okay. You don't have to cry._ **She reached out to comfort me and I tried to push her away, but I couldn't. My hand passed right through hers. I recoiled and so did she. We both had a disgusted look on our faces.** _My daughter wouldn't do that. You're not my daughter. You are a disgrace. Leave._ " **No!" I said frantically, No, no, no! I'll prove it to you!** _That's not an option,_ **She said,** _I guess I'll have to make you leave._

 **I dropped, wailing for her to let me stay, but she just stood there and looked down upon me as I fell to my death. As soon and I felt the first grain of dust hit me, everything went black.**

 **I bolted upright in my bed, beads of sweat slowly making their way down my face. I was breathing heavily as I looked over at my clock. It read** **11:14 AM Mon.** **Oh crap. I was late for school. I put on my clothes and tried to brush my unruly mess of tangles I call hair as quick as I could considering the fact that I had just woken up.**

" **Dad!" I shouted, "Why didn't you wake me up?" No answer. I sighed, I forgot. He was probably at work by now. I walked out into our garage and got on my bike. It wouldn't take too long to get to school, but I'll be in big trouble.**

 **I was here. The place that was the demise of my being. Okay, maybe not that bad, but, I still hated it. I walked up to the front door and rang the buzzer. "Who is it?" A raspy voice said.**

" **Me," I replied.**

" **Who's 'Me'?" questioned the same scratchy voice, seriously, whoever this was needed to take some cough drops or something. He was hard to listen to.**

" **Rae, your least favorite student."**

" **You're late!"**

" **You think I don't know that? Now, can I come in so I'm not any later?"**

 **The voice hesitated, "Sure, whatever."**

" **Thanks."**

 **The large doors swung open and I walked through them to my classroom at the back of the school.**

 **As soon as I got to the door, I took a few deep breaths and knocked, every child in the room went silent as I heard my teacher's heels clicking on the wood floor. I stepped back so that when the door pushed forward I wouldn't get smacked in the face.**

" **You're late," Ms. Sarley stated.**

" **Wow! Only been told two times this morning! That's a new record!" I joked. She growled and pushed me through the door.**

 **I sat down chuckling and for the rest of the day Ms. Sarley glared at me, but that wasn't really new.**

 **Finally, the bell rang for the end of school. I already had my stuff organised and was ready to bolt out the moment the door was opened.**

 **When I was out in front of the school a fellow classmate ( He was the son of the head of the AMD ) and his goonies came up to me and seemed to want to pick a fight. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the boogie man's school for freaks?" he snickered. His 'group' laughed heartily. I turned around to unlock my bike from a pole and he grabbed my arm to turn me back around. "What, you don't wanna listen? Awww, are you mad?" He he huffed in a mocking manner and more laughter ensued.**

" **No," I said simply.**

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's a shame. You know that video?"**

 **I was confused, "What video?"**

" **Oh, ya' know… The one that shows you saying that; quote-unquote 'All monsters should die'." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It took my mind a little while to search for the memory of said video.**

 **Oh.** _ **That**_ **video. One time, when I was being blackmailed by students, they had forced me to say a whole rant about how monsters ruined our whole society, and made me say that all monsters should die. If I let them make me do stupid stuff they wouldn't post the recording, but if I didn't it would be on the internet forever. Of course I couldn't have that video be posted, so at the end of the day I was covered in cream and glitter glue.**

" **Oh, yeah, what about it?"**

" **Well, freak," I flinched as he called me that, "that freaky heart thing of yours is pretty cool, how about you show it to us?"**

" **No. No way." I shook my head.**

" **Well, then let's say we should post the video? How about that guys?" he turned to his friends and they nodded stupidly.**

 **He was reaching for his phone when I intervened. "No, you are not posting that video."**

" **Then what about that pretty heart?"**

" **No."**

" **Then we gotta post the video."**

 **I sighed. These stupid jerks. "Fine," I said. My locket glowed brighter and brighter as it basked up in a light rose glow. That's when I outsmarted them. They had never seen me summon my soul, but the had seen that it was the beautiful color that it is. So, when my locket was glowing its brightest, I sent a giant wave of magic towards them. They were knocked on their feet as the wave hit them.**

" **Y-You crazy person! I'm telling my father about this!" he shrieked. I laughed. That wouldn't do anything. I was leaving tomorrow morning.**


	3. Vanish

**This was it. This was the final goodbye. My home, my room, everything was never going to be seen again by me. I shouldered my loaded backpack as I went through a mental checklist.**

 _ **Windbreaker? Check. Snowboots? Check. Food and water? Check. Rope? Check.**_ **I had everything I needed to finally rid myself of this place for the rest of my life.** _ **Goodbye, previous life, previous home, previous everything.**_ **I was going to start anew. No note needed to be left, no warning needed to be given, all I had to do was leave. That was my part.**

 **I closed my eyes and took in the scent of what I would be leaving behind, the scent I had smelled almost every day of my life. Nothing would stop me. Suddenly, without thinking, I walked back into the house and sent a lamp smashing to the floor, the bulb shattered and the shade ripped. I walked further and down went a clock, then a glass, then a phone. I went along until everything that wasn't bolted down was tipped and broken. I still had the couch and the Lay-Z-Boy recliner left, but I ripped those to shreds. Dad would be coming home in an hour or so, oh, how I want to see his face of surprise when he saw how I wrecked the place!**

 **That's when I spotted the item that would frame my whole journey through through the underground, whether I would find the monsters or not, everything depended on that one object.**

 **I surveyed the damage I had done when I laid eyes upon my old video camera on top of the cupboards in the kitchen. I can't have my dad find it, and if I come back alive, I should have video evidence… I walked back into the house again and reached for my camera. Finally, the last goodbye. I turned and walked out the door, my head held high. This was my lucky day.**

A/N SO SOO SOOO sorry for having this be a really short chapter, I had a lot to do this week and I hope you understand what with school, extra activities, studying, you know the drill. I will really try to make a much longer chapter next Saturday to make up for this, sorry again!


	4. First Impression

A/N GAHHHHHHH I AM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR. Of course, I wait untill the last minute to write this WHOLE story. *sigh* I hope you aren't too mad, and I promise, promise, _promise_ that I will give you guys a much longer chapter, which is what you deserve, next Saturday. Please, enjoy.

 **I trudged up the thin trail winding up Mt. Ebott, shaking from cold and hunger. My food has been gone for two days, my water supply had been nonexistent for the last five hours, and a silly windbreaker wouldn't cut it for 20 MPH winds and snow like needles. Still, I held my trusty video camera up high to make sure no moment would be lost.**

 **Suddenly, my world became dark and damp, yet before it was bright and blinding. I jerked my head up to see where I was when I noticed the fierce wind and snow had stopped burning my face. Where was I? My eyes were still adjusting to the new darkness while I looked around for a sign. Behind me was the whistling wind, strong and dangerous, and the opening to a cave I hadn't seen.**

 **I walked backwards to get the full picture of the threateningly beautiful scene before me when I stumbled on a rock and fell into a steep drop I hadn't seen when I first found the entrance. I landed on a small bed of wilted flowers when everything around me started to go fuzzy, and time seemed to slow down. My thoughts only came in single words.** _ **Slipped. Fell. Ouch. Head. Dying.**_ **My world was slowly fading, collapsing in on itself, and I blacked out.**

 **When I awoke, I tried to sit up as a sharp pain in my right side kept me from moving. One of my ribs was probably broken. Soon, I realized I could think clearly, which was a good sign. Slowly and painfully, I was able to stand, yet couldn't put weight on my right foot.**

" **Ow," I groaned. I took a step and hissed in pain as my side burned like a fire in my gut, a white hot fire that really, really hurt. I painfully looked at my surroundings and figured I was underground. All I remember is slipping and falling, but nothing else.**

 **I look to my right and see a small passageway of black that was barely visible, and seeing that the stone on the sides of the pit I had fallen down was completely smooth, I had no choice but to move onward. I stepped gingerly into the passage and with every step muttered a new, made-up swear word.**

 **At the end of the black hall was a red arch, elegantly decorated with pillars and carvings, though many pieces were chipped off, probably from old age. I stepped through the arch when a small, beaten and abused looking flower turned to face me with fear-stricken eyes, causing me to jump back and wince.**

 **The flower started to hyperventilate and pulled its two trembling leaves towards its stem. "P-Please don't kill me!" it shrieked, "Please… please… I d-don't deserve to live, but please, don't kill me…"**

" **No, no!" I shook my head, terrified that the flower would think anyone would kill it, "Why would I kill you? You look so scared, and beaten. How could anyone do that to such an innocent looking flower?" It seemed to relax a little bit and its worried expression faded.**

 **It sadly chuckled and replied, "Heh… You're new here, aren'tcha? Well… you've got lots to learn. First off, stay away from Her. Really, you wouldn't like each other at all. And you can trust me, count on it," it gave me a sad smile and lowered its head.**

" **Can I?" I questioned.**

" **What do you mean?" it said defensively, "At least I'm not trying to kill you…"**

" **Well, I don't know your name so I can't trust you, and you don't know** _ **my**_ **name either, so can you even trust me?" I smiled as he laughed and laughed a little myself.**

" **Well, my name's Flowey, Flowey the flower, and your name is…?**

" **Rae, Rae the human," we both struggled to contain laughs but finally we both regained the ability to talk.**

" **I guess I should get going, but I'll help you get through the Ruins," Flowey said. I cocked my head as it said the word Ruins and it looked confused for a second. "The Ruins is the place we are in now, just so you know." I nodded and started walking excruciatingly slow. Flowey stayed in his spot and just as I started to turn my head back around a popped down into the ground.**

 **I stumbled into a room with blood-red bricks and dirt, except for six large buttons on the ground and large spikes, the buttons were arranged in columns of two, alternating lower pair, higher pair. The higher pair in the middle had a small line of path under it. Suddenly, Flowey popped up right in front of me, scaring me half to death.**

" **Oh! Sorry, sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I promise…" it murmured.**

" **No, no… You're fine, how could I be mad? You didn't mean to scare me, so it's not really your fault," I said, "And, are you a male, or female? I want to stop referring to you as 'it' in my mind."**

 **It laughed heartily and replied, "Male, I guess. He, him, you know."**

" **Thanks."**

" **So," he continued, "you're probably wondering what in the underground is going on here, right?" I nodded. "In the Ruins are many puzzles, and this is the first. For each puzzle is a single clue, like the plaque on the wall over there." He gestured to a small silver plaque on the wall with a tattered leaf.**

 **I limped to the plaque while trying not to wince and quietly read aloud, "** ' _ **Brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle road' "**_

 **The gears in my brain started to turn as I reviewed the plaque and found the answer quickly. "You step on the outside buttons lining the middle path right? That what seems most logical."**

 **He looked surprised, "You figured it out! No other human has ever solved it…"**

 **I wondered about the 'other human' part, but allowed myself to shrug it off for now. I limped up to a lever on a wall in the room I hadn't noticed until now and pulled it after pressing down all four of the correct buttons. The spikes in the doorway dropped to allow me to pass. Flowey bid me farewell for now and left me to think for a small while.**

 **Had Flowey lead other humans through the underground like he is for me? I did hear of humans falling down before. What happened to them? Maybe I read that had never returned, but I have no clue and I don't really want to think about it. But what beat Flowey like that? And who's 'Her', anyways?**

 **I realized how tired I actually was and started to painfully lie down in a corner and close my eyes when Flowey popped up right in my face and screamed at me to not fall asleep. Groggily and torturously I got up on my feet.**

" **Get behind that pillar, now! And whatever you do, hide and don't come out from behind it, okay?" He said shakily. I went and hid behind the pillar as fast as I could with as little pain as possible when I heard a shrill scream followed by sobs and pleads coming from the direction in which Flowey had gone. I couldn't come out from hiding, though. Not after what Flowey had sounded like.**

A/N I hadn't planned on having a secret encounter with Toriel yet, but I'm already late to upload, so it can't be changed! But I am happy with the ending!


	5. Left Behind

**I soon heard heavy, padded footsteps coming from in front of the pillar that I had been hiding behind. A female laugh followed the footsteps down the corridor and echoed through the long room ahead of me.**

" **Hey, it's okay now, you can stop hiding." I jumped at a voice other than the one in my head despite Flowey's reassuring tone. "Shh!" he warned, "you're going to give us away!"**

" **Sorry," I apologised, "Was that Her?"**

" **Yes, yes, yes, don't focus on that, we need to get out of here!" He rushed me out from behind the pillar and brought me to another plaque on a wall. I squinted and read the words to myself, though some of them were faded and took me a while to decipher.**

 ****" **Come on!" Flowey said frustratedly, "It says, '** _ **The western room is the eastern room's blueprint**_ ' **! Hurry up!"**

" **Okay, okay, hurrying, hurrying…" I stated, a little annoyed with Flowey.**

 **I limped through room ahead of me and soon came to a room full of spikes like I had seen in the doorway on that last puzzle.**

" **Okay," Flowey mumbled, "Actually the plaque you just looked at was useless… So, just pop down over through to the other side! Simple!"**

 **I furrowed my eyebrows as he appeared on the other side of the spikes. "Flowey?" I questioned, "I'm not a Flower like you… so I can't exactly follow you!" He was already gone by the time I shouted the last word. I shook my head and decided that I would have to figure out the menacing looking spike puzzle.**

 **I recalled what the plaque had said and went back to review the previous room. The thin, winding path went back and forth multiple times. I needed to figure out how to get through the spikes, our otherwise I'd become a human shish kabob.**

 **Scattered around the path-room were many large pebbles. I had an idea since I saw the plaque and the spike room, but I hadn't thought to try it until the pebbles hit me. No, but seriously, I tripped on a small hill and painfully, very painfully landed face first into a pile of rock.**

 **I picked up a rough stone and stumbled back to the spikes. I tossed the pebble at a path of the spikes and they disappeared with only a plume of dust as proof that they had existed at all.**

 **I smiled and sighed, "Yes! I didn't think work. Now if I can get the rest right, I'll be able to walk right along!" I gathered a heap of rocks with a grin on my face and started to throw the stones at the spots where the path was in the last room. Quickly I had a thin path that was a copy of the last room that I could easily walk through.**

 **I came to a thin and long room with a straight path in the middle and a white pillar at the end. I wanted to cross and solve what ever puzzle that was ahead of me now, but it had been a long day, or was it night? Eh, but it had also been a long time until my last rest, because last time I was rudely awakened by a certain flower, so I needed a little nap. I lied down painfully and slept behind a pillar. At last, no rude awakening.**

A/N AHHHH I AM DONE WITH THIS. I HAVE THIS ONE THING ON GOOGLE DOCS WHERE IT FOR SOME REASON DUPLICATES SOME TEXT WHEN I ONLY TYPE IT ONCE, IT MAKES THIS THAT MUCH HARDER. okay, I'm good now. But, I have been having problems with this site and reviews and docs, so I might switch over to WattPad for more suggestions, unless you really want me to stay, but I've gotta go, so, see ya on WattPad. (and even if I do transfer, I'll still make a couple themed stories with chapters following that theme, but aren't connected)


	6. Star

A/N I did try WattPad, but I decided I liked this platform more and came back, only to have TODAY to work on this project because I didn't decide until this morning. GAHH I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF

 **When I woke up, there was no Flowey to scream at me, and no worries about Her to trouble me.**

" **Ow," I winced as I slowly rose for behind the pillar. My side was still killing me, but it had gotten better since the initial shock.**

 **I was now going to cross the long room full of traps. I looked around the room from behind the doorway to see what I was up against, but the blood-red walls showed no signs of holes for harpoons or latches for tripwires. I looked at the ceiling as best as I could, only to see the top of the room.**

" **How could they hide the traps so well?" I asked myself, unsure of how I could ever get past this room. Shaking my head, I limped through the doorway, bracing for the worst, but the worst never came. I looked around with a puzzled expression on my face, wondering how I wasn't dead, or at least impaled by now.**

 **I kept walking through the room until I passed through an arch uninjured. I was finally faced with something that didn't feel like a puzzle or trap.**

 **There was a passage to my left, leading into a small room, and a passage to my right, that I could only assume lead me forward. I decided to venture into the left room and saw in front of me was a bowl of candy, labeled** _ **, "Please take One."**_ **Considering everyone in this world was out to kill me, except Flowey, of course, I decided to take the safe route and stepped back into the hall leading onward, leaving the candy behind me.**

 **Now, next to me was a pile of leaves, and floating above it was a twinkling star that seemed to call me. I cocked my head and walked toward it in an awestruck trance, needing to touch it. As I got nearer its warmth encased me, making me walk faster. I quickly got to its side and reached for the bright light in front of me.**

 **I jumped as a light female voice resonated through my skull, and said,** " _ **Playfully crinkling through the leaves gives you determination."**_ **I looked down at the leaves beneath my feet and laughed, thinking of rolling around in the leaves like I did as a child, though the very thought of it hurt my ribs. I smiled and started stomping through the leaves, ignoring the pain in my side. As I started to laugh more I had to stop as to not injure myself. I sighed and leaned against the wall, staring at the bright light and wondering what I heard, or if it was even real.**


End file.
